


Labirinto Celta

by Asttralhell



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, Page 250, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asttralhell/pseuds/Asttralhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pior do que estar preso no labirinto e nos esquemas da CRUEL, era estar preso em sua cabeça. Estava dando voltas sem parar por seus corredores intermináveis e seus cantos arredondados, um labirinto celta sem solução. Não havia novelo de lã mágico para guiá-lo para fora dali, não havia ninguém do esperando-o fora daquele inferno e não havia como vencer aquilo que, agora, habitava seu cérebro e predava sua consciência.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Labirinto Celta

**Author's Note:**

> Em Maze Runner, Dashner faz referência ao Algoritmo de Resolução de Labirintos (A mulher que saiu do labirinto cruzando sempre com a mão direita na parede). Lendo os livros, Newt me pareceu profundamente relacionado ao Minotauro - creio que ele poderia ser Teseu e o Minotauro ao mesmo tempo - e, depois, em uma breve pesquisa sobre labirintos, achei o Labirinto Celta, que tem um padrão espiral. Era o que eu estava procurando, porque associo o cérebro de Newt a um labirinto desde os fátidicos eventos de "A cura mortal". A mitologia relacionada a labirintos parece ter origem celta também. Eu usei labirinto celta para me referir ao cérebro do Newt e uso o mito do Minotauro para me referir ao Fulgor. Espero que eu tenha feito isso certo.

Na caixa, quando eu acordei e me vi no escuro, tentei lembrar quem eu era, mas só tinha aquela palavra na minha cabeça. Newt. Não era meu nome, mas era tudo o que me restara, como se alguém o tivesse pintado sobre tudo aquilo que me fazia ser alguém antes. Eu não tinha mais nada, só um maldito nome que não era meu e algumas noções de mundo desfalcadas.  
Não era suficiente, então, esforcei-me pra lembrar de alguém, alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa. Meus pais e minha irmã e meu melhor amigo... Eu tinha uma irmã e um melhor amigo? Eu tinha um cachorro? Se eu tinha, como ele era? Eu o escolhi ou meus pais já o tinham quando eu nasci? Meus pais... Quem eles eram? Eu era parecido com eles? Mas, principalmente, onde eles todos estavam e por que haviam me deixado sozinho num elevador escuro?   
Mas não me restou nada específico. Era como estar flutuando em meio a um mundo que eu sabia como funcionava, mas sem ter nada que me provasse que eu existia nele, porque faltavam nomes, datas, lugares, eventos... Evidências de que eu era parte daquilo.  
Naquele momento, eu só queria lembrar... Maldição, como eu queria recordar qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o que era antes daquele maldito cubículo barulhento e escuro!  
Agora que eu sei que o mundo está todo em frangalhos, queimado e o capeta, fico feliz por não lembrar. Não foi justo terem tirado tudo que tínhamos pra nos fazerem cobaias melhores, mas eu não quero mais saber como era viver num mundo assim.  
Talvez meus pais estejam por aí... Loucos, psicóticos, com os cérebros ferrados pelo Fulgor, matando gente e falando mértilas sem sentido. Talvez isso seja hereditário. Talvez eles tenham matado minha irmã e meu melhor amigo... E o nosso maldito cachorro.  
É quase risível. É ridículo!  
O que eu estou pensando? O que eu estou dizendo?  
Não, não importa.  
Eu fui tirado do elevador, mas eu logo percebi que eu estava preso naquele maldito esquecimento programado. Eu tentei lutar contra aquilo, tentei encontrar uma brecha, mas não havia escape. Era como estar numa cela acolchoada, em uma camisa-de-força, batendo contra a parede até ficar todo machucado, mas sem sequer perturbá-la.   
Aquilo só doía e não me levava a lugar algum. Eu não tive escolha a não ser juntar os cacos do que eu fui e fazer alguém daquilo.  
Eu fiz Newt, clareano e corredor. Que não gostava dos caras que passaram pela transformação, que se importava com a ordem acima de tudo, que não fazia cera no serviço, que tentava ser legal com os Fedelhos porque sabia como era estar tão tremendamente assustado e perdido. Desde o começo, quando eu saí da caixa, eu já pensava que estar morto seria melhor que aquilo.  
Porém, essa personalidade que eu fiz pra mim era tão frágil, estava ruindo. Eu estava ruindo em meio à desordem que era a minha cabeça.  
Estar entre os outros clareanos fazia as coisas menos difíceis, porque aqueles trolhos aceitavam quem eu era, por mais incerto que fosse, e eu conseguia me esquecer de que as coisas não iam bem aqui dentro. Eu realmente queria que eles fossem felizes ali, mas eu não conseguia ser.  
Eu odiava quem eu era, mas eu queria me convencer de que conseguiria viver assim, porque era tudo o que eu tinha, porque eu nunca saberia... Eu nunca vou saber. Eu não quero.  
Eu estava preso no meu esquecimento e, ao me tornar corredor, eu me vi confrontando o fato de que eu estava condenado a ficar preso na Clareira. Todos os dias, bem cedo, eu começava minha jornada labirinto adentro, torcendo pra achar uma saída.  
Mas os dias passavam e não havia saída pra isso também. Enquanto eu corria, ficava sozinho com os meus pensamentos, dando voltas e mais voltas sem chegar a lugar algum. Não tinha nenhum maldito novelo mágico de lã dourado pra me guiar pra fora daquelas paredes. Não havia novelo mágico nem ninguém do outro lado da linha, esperando por mim, se preocupando que eu fosse vencer o monstro que vivia ali e finalmente sair, vitorioso.  
Não tinha uma saída pra mim. Eu comecei a me questionar se aquilo teria fim em algum momento, mas eu ainda tinha a vida toda pela frente – mesmo que não soubesse a minha idade, eu era jovem e saudável, não ia cair duro tão já. Eu morria cada vez que pensava que eu tinha a vida toda pra ficar encarcerado ali.  
Aquilo tinha que acabar, tinha que acabar, tinha que acabar... Aquilo nunca ia ter fim?   
Nunca tinha fim. Eu só queria jogar a toalha.  
Engraçado, os Criadores queriam testar nossa capacidade de seguir em frente, de persistir... Eu sinto como se estivesse só recebendo o que mereço por ter colado no grande teste. Eu desisti há muito tempo, não foi? Eu só cheguei aqui por causa da maldita esmola dos outros!  
Por que eu estou fazendo isso comigo mesmo?  
Ah, claro... Como se eu não soubesse.  
Naqueles dias, eu juro, se alguém tivesse sugerido descer um trolho pelo poço novamente, eu teria sido o primeiro a me candidatar. Eu estava disposto a tomar parte de qualquer plano maluco e perigoso que fosse sugerido, mas nada fatal foi dito ou testado.  
A cada novo dia no Labirinto, eu olhava as heras e calculava. Não iam até o topo, mas alcançavam altura considerável. De repente, se alguém subisse lá e se jogasse de cabeça... Seria fatal, certo?  
Fiquei com essa ideia por algum tempo, martelando na minha cabeça dia e noite, até que eu decidi que era isso, não tinha outro jeito pra mim senão acabar com a minha maldita existência miserável.  
Eu deveria ter me jogado do penhasco. Por que eu não simplesmente me joguei do Penhasco?   
Porque eu sou um maldito maricas, é por isso!  
Não, Newt, não. Não.  
Eu acho que eu estava tremendo quando escalei a hera. Eu tenho certeza que estava chorando, porque todos nós éramos um pouco chorões – menos o Tommy, mas ele era um maldito esquisitão conspirador. O que eu estou dizendo? Maldição...  
Eu olhei pro chão do labirinto lá de cima e me soltei. Rápido e simples. Eu caí em cima da minha perna e meu grito ecoou pelos corredores vazios. Ao menos, pensei, eu vou morrer de qualquer jeito, porque ninguém pode vir atrás de mim.  
Eu deveria ter passado a noite no labirinto, mas isso jamais teria funcionado, porque Alby viria atrás de mim de qualquer forma. Pensar nisso sempre faz com que eu fique sem ar, porque ele provavelmente foi mais amigo meu que qualquer um e, certamente, foi um amigo melhor do que eu jamais fui.  
Eu estava com medo, de verdade, e eu me senti tão aliviado quando eu vi Alby vindo pelo corredor. Eu fiquei tão aliviado... Porque eu sou fraco, não tenho fibra nem mesmo pra me convencer daquilo que eu quero.   
Eu meio que lutei pra não ser resgatado e meio que me deixei ser resgatado, eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu odiava quem eu era e a vida que eu tinha ali, eu não conseguia conviver com as coisas na minha cabeça, mas eu não quis que o esforço do Alby fosse em vão.  
Ele era meu amigo e poderia ter morrido sem nunca me achar, mas ele veio atrás de mim mesmo assim. Ele estava disposto a se sacrificar para me encontrar, ele não desistiu de mim... Eu me deixei resgatar porque eu não iria jogar os esforços dele na lama.  
Talvez eu devesse ter dificultado tudo pra nós dois e nos matado, porque... Maldição... Porque depois, quando Tommy chegou e o céu ficou cinza e tivemos que fugir, Alby se sacrificou mesmo assim, mas o que ele fez foi em vão, não levou aos resultados que esperávamos, não salvou as vidas que ele desejou salvar. Ele tinha razão em não querer sair, mas agora nós não podemos voltar.  
Naquela noite em que ele foi picado e Minho não conseguiu trazê-lo... Eu desejei ter sido mais bem-sucedido na minha maldita tentativa de suicídio, porque, quando eu precisei, Alby entrou no Labirinto e me resgatou, mesmo sabendo do risco, mesmo podendo morrer. Porém, quando ele precisou, eu não cheguei nem perto de ser capaz de retribuir. Eu tive que ver os muros se fecharem com Alby, Minho e Tommy lá dentro, sem poder fazer outra coisa que não fosse gritar pra eles.  
Eu não suporto a liderança. Sou o segundo em coman... Era o segundo no comando porque Alby certamente não queria que eu me sentisse um inútil, era só pra dizer que eu tinha alguma utilidade lá. Era só pena do maldito aleijado que não conseguia nem se matar direito!  
Meu Deus... Meu Deus! O que estou fazendo?  
Eu não aguento o peso de liderar. Não, não era brincadeira. Era bom ter Alby por perto, porque, ainda que ele realmente fosse mal-humorado, ele era duro na queda. Você não pode liderar se não for duro na queda, se não for capaz de fazer coisas difíceis sem se lamentar eternamente... Alby foi um bom líder e acho que foi por isso que nós nos esquecemos que ele era só um garoto.   
Eu tentei assumir as rédeas quando a Transformação o quebrou, mas eu não fui um bom líder. Vi meu melhor amigo se matar sem sequer emitir um gemido que fosse. Vi morrer vinte garotos que eu conhecia pelos nomes... E eu não pude sequer retardar um pouco a morte dos pobres diabos ou amainar um tanto que fosse da dor que cada um sentiu. E isso sem contar os garotos que ficaram na Clareira e que eu também fui incapaz de salvar. Antes disso, vi levarem Zart, Gally, Dave... Um garoto por noite. Meninos que eu conheci. Bem antes disso, vi Ben enlouquecer e ser banido. Depois que passamos pelo maldito Buraco dos Verdugos, vi Chuck se matar por Tommy, jogando-se na frente da adaga atirada por Gally. Depois deles, Frankie e Winston e... Morreram tantos de nós. Eu não pude fazer nada.  
Desde então, eu só tenho visto morte e destruição.   
Mas, em meio a tudo isso, nós tivemos nossos momentos, não foi? Momentos em que nós fomos até que felizes, em que nos sentimos protegidos e em que pudemos lembrar que nós somos só crianças, jovens demais pra tudo isso.  
Em meio a tudo isso, eu finalmente comecei a gostar de quem eu era e comecei a crer que as coisas ao meu redor poderiam dar certo. Quando eu finalmente tive esperança de que, em algum lugar, eu e os outros poderíamos viver seguros e livres, eu não era imune.   
Como bom maricas emotivo que sou, eu não vi isso vindo. Eu realmente acreditei que eu poderia chegar em... Casa ou qualquer coisa assim. Isso não vai acontecer. Não tem casa nenhuma pra qual voltar, trolho.  
Não sou imune. Estou perdendo quem eu sou, o único eu que tenho e que conheço, pra essa doença de mértila. O Fulgor vai comer os meus malditos miolos e me transformar em um maldito Crank.   
Eu já estou derrotado, a doença já me venceu.  
Eles já sabiam que eu não era imune? Eles colocaram a doença em mim de propósito, sabendo que ela me devoraria?   
Eu queria tanto não estar vivo antes, mas agora eu só queria... Eu não tenho outra saída.  
É tão cruel... Eu estou aqui dentro, mas eu não controlo mais nada. Meu cérebro é como um labirinto também, mas não tem nenhum novelo mágico nem ninguém na outra ponta. Eu estou perdido e meu... Meu... Minotauro. Esse era o nome.  
Não importa agora. Eu estou preso, eu não sei a saída e esse Minotauro vai me vencer. Eu já me entreguei.  
Não sei se tudo isso foram apenas instantes de lucidez ou se são coisa do Fulgor pra me enlouquecer. Eu ainda estou aqui, em algum lugar, todo o tempo, ou eu já virei um maldito monstrinho decrépito?  
Eu estou tão fulo da vida todo o tempo e me sinto tão miserável, mas não é como se isso fosse desconhecido pra mim. Correndo por aquele labirinto eu sentia as mesmas coisas e, como agora, eu sentia que elas iriam me devorar. A diferença é que, agora, essas coisas horríveis que eu sinto estão tomando o controle de verdade sem que eu possa reagir.  
Uma van bateu. Eu vejo Tommy lá dentro.   
Eu estou tão furioso porque ele não foi capaz de fazer a única maldita coisa que eu lhe pedi! Ele era meu amigo, por que não atendeu ao meu último maldito desejo? Eu não consigo... Eu não tenho forças... Não posso me matar!  
Por que ele não pôde...? Por quê?  
O desgraçado está vindo. Sempre o herói na armadura reluzente, provavelmente vai tentar me convencer a ir pr’um local seguro, vai me encher de garantias, mas não vai me dar o que eu preciso – uma bala bem entre os olhos.  
Eu não consigo controlar o que faço. Não consigo, não consigo.  
Vá embora, Tommy, não tem lugar seguro pra mim. A menos que haja uma forma de me resgatar da minha própria cabeça fodida, não há cordas que possam proteger a mim ou a qualquer um. Você poderia me amarrar, me levar pra um lugar seguro e me trancar... Eu nunca vou melhorar. Eu nunca fui bom da cabeça, de qualquer forma.  
Eu te odeio e odeio aquele maldito labirinto e este mundo todo estropiado que nos deixaram e eu odeio todos esses testes sem sentido e o fato de que eu já estou morto... Acima de tudo, eu odeio quem eu sou. Eu odeio estar vivo, como sempre odiei desde que eu acordei na caixa.  
E, acima de tudo, eu odeio ter achado, por um maldito momento que fosse, que eu poderia ficar livre, que havia algo bom pra nós no final e que nós chegaríamos em casa. Nada disso faz sentido agora.  
As coisas são tão confusas e acontecem tão rápido. Eu queria dizer todas aquelas coisas? Alguma parte de mim sempre quis dizer tudo aquilo. Eu queria a culpa da minha miséria caísse toda sobre você e sobre os Criadores, mas eu sei vocês todos não são os culpados exclusivos. Talvez as coisas tivessem que ser assim de qualquer jeito.  
Por favor, Tommy, acabe com esse inferno! Me ajude!  
Eu sei o que estou fazendo quando sinto o metal da pistola contra a minha pele. Eu não o deixo afastar a mão de propósito. Eu quero que você atire, Tommy. Por favor, por favor... Eu não quero ceder à essa vontade que tenho de te machucar, não quero o alívio fugaz disso.  
Tommy, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, o quanto mais eu preciso implorar?  
-Por favor, Tommy, por favor.  
Eu sei que ele é me amigo. Eu sinto muito por ter que levá-lo a isso e, ao mesmo tempo, não ligo. Eu vejo em seus olhos, naquela fração de segundo, que ele vai puxar o gatilho.  
E eu me sinto feliz de uma maneira amaldiçoada. Meu último suspiro provavelmente é de alívio. Obrigado, Tommy, e me perdoe por fazer isso a você.

Lá longe, bem longe, eu ouço vozes. Está escuro, mas é porque meus olhos estão fechados.  
Tento me apegar à algo que se esvai. São restos de um sonho, acho, mas estou perto demais da consciência pra conseguir pegá-los.  
As vozes começam a fazer sentido. Eu sinto que as conheço de algum lugar, o que me faz sentir apreensão e conforto juntos. É como voltar pra casa depois de muito, muito tempo, perguntando-se se todos continuam iguais, o quanto as coisas mudaram, se todos ainda te receberão de braços abertos.  
-Está acordando – anuncia um garoto.  
Há um monte de garotos aqui... Caramba! Certamente não posso ter morrido e ido pro céu.  
Não, não. Certamente isso deve ser o céu.  
-Caramba, finalmente! – voz de garota. Espere, espere, eu sei quem...  
-E vocês vão tratando de abrir espaço! Não quero ninguém sufocando o Fedelho – reconheço essa voz e esse mau-humor – Ele já não anda bem das pernas sem a ajuda de vocês!  
Não anda bem das pernas, é? Seu grandessíssimo filho de um maldito Verdugo!   
É instantâneo e maravilhoso. Por um momento, reconheço cada uma das vozes, recordo de cada rosto, e me esforço pra acordar, porque preciso vê-los.   
Abro os olhos e, de repente, tudo na minha cabeça está em branco, sobrando apenas o calor no peito e o frio na barriga. E lá estão eles, bem diante de mim, ainda que eu não saiba bem se...  
Eu sorrio, ainda que eu não saiba bem porquê.  
-Bom-dia, Fedelho! Pronto pra começar?

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tentei escrever o que seria a cabeça do Newt poucos minutos antes de se encontrar com o Thomas pela última vez. Tentei criar uns ataques de fúria dele contra ele mesmo, mas não estou certa se consegui. Eu fiquei surpresa que Newtmas não apareceu como OTP nessa fic, porque Newtmas é meu OTP, mas eles ficam bem como BROTP também. Só sei que gosto deles.   
> Quanto ao final, o Newt pode ter ido pro céu. Ou ele pode ter sido clonado e estar em um novo experimento sádico... Who knows? haha Brincadeiras à parte, eu ainda não aceitei os eventos de A Cura Mortal, estou em fase de negação e de barganha ao mesmo tempo, porque eu não presto mesmo. De qualquer forma, prefiro pensar que Newt está são, salvo e feliz no céu ou em qualquer outro lugar bom.


End file.
